Kai contra Agni
by Whalefox
Summary: Mientras que entrentan en el Templo del Aire del Norte, un profesor de la nacion del fuego y su hijo visitan a los nuevos maestros del aire. El solo problema, el chico aparece quiere a Jinora. A Kai no le gusta. Una traduccion de otra de mis fics.


**Renuncia: **La leyenda de Korra es el propretario de Bryke. No es mio.

**La nota del autor: **Traducte esta historia porque uno de mis lectores del original es un hispanohablante. Lo siento por los errores en esta parte, en la renuncia y la historia si misma (no puedo dar accentos por el internet). Si ven un error en la historia por el amor de Dios, digame. Eso me ayudara mejorar mis hablidades con el idioma. Gracias. Dsifruten la historia.

**Kai contra Agni**

**Capítulo Uno: Un visitante nuevo**

Tenzin andaba por el Templo del Aire del Norte, observando los nuevos aprendices de aire-control durante su entrenamiento. Ha dejado a Jinora dar la clase para darle experiencia, que será una necesidad si el número de los maestros de aire en el templo continua aumentando. También quería dejarse tiempo para meditar porque hace un poco tiempo que ha tenido el tiempo para hacer eso. Empezó a caminar por el pasillo cuando oyó una risita que venía del área para entrenar. Volvió al área para entrenar, sólo ver a ese embusterillo, Kai, dando volteretas apoyado por su control del aire alrededor Jinora, causando a la muchacha pequeña reír a su bufonerías.

-¡Mhmm!

Kai se tropezó después aterrizar de su último salto cuando oyó a Tenzin se carraspeó. Miró a Jinora, quien se cubía la boca y estaba ruborizada, tratando de no reír y luego a Tenzin, cuya cara se llevaba una expresión severa.

-Jinora, eres la instructor. No debas permitirte a hacer caso a un estudiante más que los otros. También debes estar segura que siguen las reglas y no se comportan mal.

Tenzin se fijó a Kai.

-Y no deba hacer tanto esfuerzo en distraer a su instructor. Desvia el foco del todo y entorpecer el aprender de ustedes.. Si no se comporta bien, seré tu sólo instructor. ¿Sería bueno para usted?

Kai miró abajo, -Lo siento, maestro.

-Vale bien. Quiero informarlos a todos ustedes que habrá dos ciudadanos nativos de la Nación del Fuego que se quedarán aquí por un rato. Desean estudiar y anotar nuestras maneras y nuestras tradiciones. Espero que se comporten el mejor que puedan durante su viaje. Jinora, necesitaré tu ayuda para asegurar que todo irá bien. ¿Me entienden?

Jinora se movó la cabeza, -Sí, pápa.

Kai se intrigó por las noticias. Al fin, habrá unas nuevas personas aquí. Quizás sean un grupo más vivo que ellos que están aquí ya.

-¿Cuáno llegarán aquí, Maestro Tenzin?

-Por la tarde. Y estará feliz, Kai. El hombre que nos visita está trayendo su hijo. Él tiene más o menos la misma edad de tí y de Jinora. Pero no los robe. Ahora volvenan a entrenar.

En serio, no ha robado nada desde que llegaron aquí. Evidentemente, a Tenzin no le gusta dar segundas oportunidades . -_Paciencia, _ pensó Kai, -_al menos haya alguien con quien podré pasar el rato. Estas personas son demasiado mayores_. Y era la verdad, la más cerca de él por la edad era una una chica que tiene 17 años. Después de ella, era un tipo que tiene viente años. Kai dudaba que cualquiera no tenga nada en común con él.

-¡Kai! ¡Vuelva a entrenar!

La voz de Jinora lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Sí, lo siento.

Se ruborizó a la risita responsiva de Jinora. El demás de los aprendices ponen los ojos en blanco. Cómo Tenzin no ha notado lo que estos dos son, los causa sorpresa.

-¡Todo júntense! ¡Aterrizan!

Les gritó Tenzin a los maestros de aire mientras una barquita del aire comenzó a bajarse en el Templo del Aire del Norte. Los aprendices del aire-control cerran para ayudar la barca del aire aterrizar y anclarse.

Cuando estaba anclada correctamente, Tenzin,y también con los otros maestros del aire cerca de él, esperan sus vistantes. Antes de ellos , se abrió la puerta de la barca y aparecen dos figuras de ella. Un hombre alto y flaco que tiene más o menos 30 años y un adolescente joven salgan de la barca del aire para saludar a los maestros del aire.

-Gracias a usted, maestro Tenzin por permitirnos a observar su cultura y sus costumbres.

-No, es nuestro placer, profesor Lee. Nos gusta tener tal un profesor apreciado de cultura para anotar nuestras maneras.

El hombre conocido como profesor Lee se dió un momento antes de sacar su siguiente tema.

-También, creo que esto es demasiado altrevido de mí pedir, pero dejará a mi hijo, Agni, ¿entretenar con sus apredices del aire-control?

Tenzin echó una ojeada al profesor antes de responder. -Creo que puede, pero considerando que no es un maestro del aire, ¿qué pueda pasar de él practicar el aire-control?"

Profesor Lee alisó su ropa antes de responder.

-Uno de nuestros mayores generales, el general Iroh difunto, dijó una vez que el mejor tipo de conocimiento viene de fuentes varias comes. Aprendió cómo desviar el relámpago por observar ellos del Tribú del Agua. Por eso, es la esperanza mía para mi hijo aprender cómo utilizar todos las maneras de control de los elementos para mejorar su fuego-control.

-Hmm. Me suena interesante. Para mí es bien si asiste las clases.

-Mil gracias.

Kai le miró al nuevo chico, -¿Entonces, eres un maestro del fuego?

El muchacho boy le miró al maestro del aire moreno, -Sí. ¿Eres un maestro del aire?

Kai se movó la cabeza, -Sí, soy tanto amazante para un aprendíz actualmente. Aún he salvado la hija del maestro Tenzin de unos meastros de la tierra malíficos.

El niño llamado Agni le miró a Kai con una sonrisa de superioridad, -¿Que modesto, no?

Kai se mofó, -Siempre.

-¿De verdad? ¿No me parace así?

-¿Qué dijiste?

Agni le miró a Kai con una sonrisa de u crocodile, -Te aposto que puedo vencerte en cualquier momento-, pausó por un segundo, -Lo siento pero es un poco difícil hablar con altanería tí si no sé tu nombre. ¿Qué es? El mío es Agni.

Kai lo reyó al niño, -Kai. Y no importa, te mola a palos en cualquier momento.

-¿Crees así?

-Sí, vámonos al área de entretenar y te demostraré.

Agni resopló, -Dirígeme.

-¿Estás listo?

Kai miró al otro lado del área de entretenar para asegurar si Agni está listo para pelear con él.

-Sí.

-Entonces, empécemo-

-¿Qué está pasando con ustedes?

Kai y Agni se paraon de utilzarse sus elementos entre ellos cuando su visitante inesperada llegó. Kai se puso ruborizado inmediatemente.

-¡Ji-Jinora! ¿Qué pasa?

Jinora se encogió los hombros, -Nada, sólo los ví escabulliarse y quería saber lo que tratan de hacer. Sé qué mala influencía puedes ser.

-Oye, no tienes razón y sabes aquello.

Jinora reyó a su respuesta antes de mirarle al maestro del fuego visitante. Era un poco más alto que Kai con pelo negro corto y desordenado. Su físico era más o menos lo mismo de Kai. Su piel era bronceado quizás por todo los viajes. Sus ojos dorados alumbraban con la reflexión del sol del crepúsculo en ellos. Sonó una risita cuando vió que él se ruborizó por ella.

-Su padre busca tú. Y mi pápa notó que también estaba ausente, Kai. Querían saber donde estaban y me ofrecí a encontrarlos.

-Esperen un momento-, Agni pausó un momento anted de acabar su pregunta. Intentaba de esonder su ruborizado de esta chica, ¿cómo se llama Jinora? pero no podía ayudarse, era demasiado mona. Su risa también y su voz y su...se sacudió la cabeza para pensar lúcido otra vez, -¿Es la hija deTenzin? Dígame, ¿es verdad que este bobalicón rescatarla de unos maestros de la tierra malíficas?

Jinora se saltó de sorpresa y le miró a Kai.

-¿Le dijiste de eso?

Kai se frotó la partde de atrás de la cabeza y se fijó la mirada debajo, -Sí...

-¿Le dijó también que soy la razón que no está en cautivo en las carceles del Reino de la Tierra?

Agni se golpeó una sonrisa, -No. No me dijó. Entonces, ¿tuve que rescaterte también, don poderoso?

-Sí, me ayudó.¿Qué te importa? Preferiría escaparme de cárcel con ayuda en lugar de sólo sentarme allí por cualquier tiempo. Y no es de importancía, voy a vencerte en una battala de elementos todavía.

-Bien, hágamonos. Jinora, ¿quieres ser la jueza?

Jinora les miró a los niños y se sacudió la cabeza con una risa pequeña.

-¿Qué?, los chicos preguntan al mismo tiempo.

-Sólo pienos en cómo mi pápa nos dijó a mí y mis hermanos que no sean adolescentes impulsivos. Estaré feliz ser su jueza, pero antes de esto,- Jinora agrarró las manos de los chicos y corrió por el pasillo, -Tenemos que cenar.

Kai blushed. Jinora was holding his hand. He looked up and saw that her other hand was outstretched as well. He looked to where her hand was and saw it was connected to an irritating sight. A blushing Agni. Kai lowered his eyebrows in anger. This boy won't get near Jinora, not if he could help it.


End file.
